The present invention relates to a support for an external rearview mirror of a motor vehicle. The support serves for fastening of the mirror to the vehicle. A mirror housing, in which is disposed a mirror body, is pivotably connected to the support, via bracket means, in such a way that the mirror housing can tilt in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The support is also provided with a releasable arresting mechanism for holding the mirror body or mirror housing in its effective position.
With heretofore known mirrors of this general type, the support is a one-piece molded plastic member, the construction of which is relatively complicated, and which for reasons of strength must have substantial dimensions.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that the strength of the support can be considerably increased without thereby making the construction and the assembly of the support more complicated.